quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Wake's Return
, simply titled "RETURN" can be found at the beginning of the first part of Act 1: The Number One Killer is Time.]] Alan Wake's ReturnSorry, "Alan Wake's Return" Is Not a GameAlan Wake's Return isn't a New Game is the name of the live action Alan Wake that appears in Act 1, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The Easter egg follows the story of two searching for famous author, Alan Wake, who's been missing for five years, and their encounter with Mr. Scratch. Story Opening on the sequence of waves in the ocean, Alan Wake repeats the very last words spoken in Alan Wake, "It's not a lake, it's an ocean". The ocean disappears into the darkness and reveals a forest enshrouded in fog and a man lying in the mud of the forest. He regains consciousness and the scene transitions to FBI Agent, Alex Casey and his partner, a woman without a name, looking into the disappearance of Alan Wake. They study information regarding Alan wife, Alice Wake and his friend, Barry Wheeler. Later, during a search of the forest, they discover a man who appears to be Alan Wake lying on the ground. Casey and his partner continue to investigate Wake's disappearance. Casey is led to a dark location where he encounters, and is later killed by Alan's , Mr. Scratch. Casey's body goes missing, his partner places his picture on the board and departs from their office. Alan appears in room and reads manuscript pages written by him, detailing the death of Alex Casey at his hands and not Mr. Scratch's. The search for Casey's body leads his partner through the forest and eventually the same location where Casey was killed. There she finds Casey's body and Mr. Scratch wielding the knife that killed him. Fearful of Mr. Scratch, she steps away from the scene and back into the darkness. History Alan Wake's Return is a live action Easter egg filmed exclusively for Remedy Entertainment's science fiction third person shooter, Quantum Break. The project was teased December 3, 2015, by Sam Lake, on his official account as content for their then upcoming game.Sam Lake @SamLakeRMD - December 3, 2015 Two domain names, "alanwakereturns.com" and "alanwakesreturn.com", were also registered in 2015.Alan Wake domain names The Easter egg features Sam Lake as a FBI agent named Alex Casey (the character from Alan Wake's Alex Casey novel series), and an uncredited actress as a FBI agent working with Alex Casey. The Easter egg also stars as Alan Wake and Mr. Scratch and , who provides the voice of Alan Wake. February of 2016, a user on reported that the title "Alan Wake's Return" was registered on a European trademarking website.Remedy Registers Trademark for "Alan Wake's Return" Immediately afterward, major gaming websites reported the news regarding the trademark database listing.Alan Wake's ReturnAlan Wake's Return Appears on Trademark DatabaseAlan Wake's Return trademark shows up on European database Rumors and speculation began to circulate that the domain registration and the trademark meant that the sequel to Alan Wake, was on the horizon. In an interview with , Sam Lake clarified that the trademarking was the only thing Alan Wake's Return covered. "A big part of the trademarking process all in all is the legalities of it," Lake explained. "Just making sure everything is covered." When it comes to starting development on a game, "it's a different process of making sure everything is locked down". Prior, Remedy Entertainment trademarked other Alan Wake tie-ins, like the Bright Falls web series. He reiterated that no Alan Wake game was in development, but that the development team was still working on concepts. Videos Remedy Holiday Greeting 2015 Gallery Alan Wake's Return-01.png Alan Wake's Return-02.png Alan Wake's Return-03.png Alan Wake's Return-04.png Alan Wake's Return-05.png Alan Wake's Return-06.png Alan Wake's Return-07.png Alan Wake's Return-08.png Alan Wake's Return-09.png Alan Wake's Return-10.png Alan Wake's Return-11.png Alan Wake's Return-12.png Alan Wake's Return-13.png Alan Wake's Return-14.png Alan Wake's Return-15.png Alan Wake's Return-16.png Alan Wake's Return-18.png Alan Wake's Return-19.png Alan Wake's Return-20.png Alan Wake's Return-21.png Alan Wake's Return-22.png Alan Wake's Return-23.png Alan Wake's Return-24.png Trivia *In the Alex Casey series written by Alan Wake, the character Alex Casey is a detective. *The scenario presented in the Easter Egg is reminiscent of description of a memory of Alan's photo op and Alex Casey's death as it was described in the special Alan Wake episode, "The Signal".Alan Wake's Return theories (light QB spoilers) References Category:Alan Wake Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects